Betty Boop Series (Normaal Animation)
Normaal Animation ---- Betty Boop will take center stage in a new animated series being developed by Normaal Animation, marking the first time the iconic character will star in her own show in three decades. It was stated that Betty was unlikely to be brought up to date completely intact and that her remarkable raciness of her original animated shorts seem tame by today's standards. It was also debated that Betty's popularity is far below the height it was in the 1930s, and while people are still somewhat familiar with her, it is more in the static role of merchandising. It was acknowledged that leaving Betty in her old environment wouldn't do her any favors, as the series is aimed towards the new generation and the old series is not what people of this generation want to see. The 26×26-minute production, meant for tween and teen viewers, will follow the adventures of young Betty Boop, who dreams of becoming a star. The show, based on the iconic character created by Max Fleischer, is slated for release in 2018. It will be produced by Normaal Animation in partnership with Fleischer Studios and King Features, the property’s exclusive global licensing agent. Normaal International will handle worldwide financing and all future global distribution of the upcoming Betty Boop series, which will be supported by an L&M program to introduce the brand to a new generation of fans. Mark Fleischer on New Betty Boop Series “We are delighted to be partnering with an innovative production company such as Normaal Animation,” said Mark Fleischer, the president and CEO of Fleischer Studios. “My grandfather, Max Fleischer, created Betty Boop as a fun, feisty and fashionable female—and she has proven to be a character for all time. It is extremely gratifying to know that this new television series will introduce Max’s beloved icon to new generations of fans in an engaging, relatable way.” Alexis Lavillat on New Betty Boop Series Alexis Lavillat, the director and CEO of Normaal, added: “Few cartoon characters are loved the world over. Few cartoon characters know how to combine glamour with sass, and independence…and very few have so much heart!!" Ever since her creation by that genius of animation, Max Fleischer, Betty Boop has remained unique. It’s an honor and an immense pleasure today for Normaal to share its talents with this incredible star. Betty Boop will always symbolize the young modern woman.” Trivia *Mark Fleischer originally stated that there was no plans for another Betty Boop series. *Normaal Animation is based in Paris, France. *Melendez Films who worked on The Romance of Betty Boop also produced their own Peanuts series. *In 2019, the Betty Boop Wikia blog came across the early concept art for the series. *In the concept, Betty's hairstyle makes her look like the early Betty Boop prototypes, Dolly Prance and Nancy Lee. *In the early concept art, instead of wearing bangles, Betty sports gloves like Bimbo. It seems the artist took direct inspiration from Alice Angel, a character who emulates Betty, among other concepts and ideas. Links *Official Website *King Features *Official Betty Boop Website ---- Category:Episodes Category:2018